


The Wheels on the Bus

by GalaxyAce



Series: Integrate: U [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aged-down, Alternate Universe - High School, Braces Fetish, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Donghun is pretty.Junhee likes pretty things.





	The Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> first a.c.e fic! dongjun needs more fics :(

* * *

It was just a myth, right? A fantasy. It was something that people talked about would happen, but it never _ actually _happened. It was impossible_. _

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to have a penchant for proving Park Junhee wrong.

***

It started with a boy. A boy in his second period calculus class. The fact that he'd gone a quarter of the school year without noticing him before was a crime.

That day, Junhee recalled, the teacher had pointed on someone in the class to answer a question written on the whiteboard. It was something about… integration by parts? To be honest, he wasn't even paying attention. He just couldn’t. The very second that the selected student rose from his seat to go up and solve the problem, Junhee swore he felt time stop.

***

The boy sat two rows in front of Junhee, and while he went unnamed for several weeks, he did not go unnoticed. Staring at the back of this boy’s head became the most interesting thing in class for him, and that wasn’t saying much since it was a boring maths class anyways, but when the bell rang and everyone scrambled for the door, Junhee took his time putting his books away to admire his nameless crush.

His hair was dyed a deep brown and he seemed to be around Junhee’s height, give or take a centimetre or so. His face was round and his eyes were sad, and the longer he took in the boy’s features, the more he realised how _ pretty _he was-

-and Junhee liked pretty things.

***

Another unanswered question sat on the whiteboard. 

Junhee flicked his gaze over to the brown-haired boy two rows in front of him, desperately hoping he’d raise his hand to answer it.

Sure enough, his hand shot up.

Junhee thought, in the very back of his mind, that he would actually pay attention in class if _ he _was the teacher. It’s been proven that students are more likely to recall subject material if the lesson was visually stimulating. Right?

Stimulating was almost the word he’d use to describe the boy, but it sounded a bit too lewd. Instead, he settled for ‘eye-catching’ because, in Junhee’s opinion, that’s exactly what this boy was. He’d show up to class with his shirt tucked into his jeans almost every day and it made Junhee want to cry. His waist was tiny and his hips were narrow, but when he turned around, Junhee’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_ His ass was amazing. _

It didn't take long after that for Junhee's thoughts to turn X-rated. He spent the next couple days continuing to ignore the lecture, and instead, imagining how his large hands would look wrapped around the boy’s lithe waist, how this boy would look underneath him, face flushed pink, lips parted slightly and glistening with spit-

"Junhee?"

An unwanted voice cruelly pulled him from his fantasy.

"Can you come up and answer this one?"

_ Fuck. _

Junhee's pants felt tight. Of course this would happen. Of course he’d pick the perfect moment to let his thoughts run wild. 

"Y-Yeah," Junhee croaked out, standing up slowly and pulling his shirt down as far as it could go. He breathed in deeply and walked to the front of the classroom as slowly as he could, dragging his heels against the floor while trying to think of _ something, anything _to kill his boner before everyone noticed.

Ah, a squashed roach on the floor.

Perfect.

On the whiteboard sat a relatively simple problem, and Junhee was thankful that he knew how to solve it despite ignoring the lessons to focus on more… unsavoury things. He turned his back to the rest of class and decorated the whiteboard with the appropriate numbers, finishing the problem with a messily-scrawled answer in a neatly-drawn box. The teacher nodded, thanked Junhee for his work, and allowed him to return to his seat.

Junhee swore he saw the boy, the boy with the sad eyes and the pretty waist, smiling at him as he made his way back to his chair. 

_ Holy fuck. _

Junhee thought he was _actually_ about to come in his pants.

The remainder of the walk dragged on for ages, but when he finally sat down, he shut his eyes and mentally thanked the fact that it was impossible for that to happen.

***

In two weeks, the teacher announced one morning, there was to be a test on chapters three through seven. Junhee couldn't care less. It wasn’t that he was confident in his ability to score a passing mark on the test, it was more so that he’d been focusing on something else during the class time. The last thing Junhee wanted to do was study calculus. The first thing he wanted to do, however, was get the courage to talk to that boy, whose name he still hadn't acquired. 

The image of his pretty, smiling face from all those days prior was burned into Junhee's mind and it took no time at all for that to become his favourite thing.

***

When the day of the test rolled around, Junhee felt a bit disoriented. The weather outside wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just unpleasant. A thick, grey fog covered the sky and it smelled like it was going to rain. Junhee, being ever the optimist, took this as a sign that he was going to fail his test. He shuffled into the school slowly, hands clutching at the straps of his backpack as he glued his gaze to the floor and gently pushed past groups of people socialising. With his head drooped so low, he only had a vague idea of where he was going, and that was enough, until he collided with something he should not have.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry-" Junhee apologised, babbling on and on before lifting his head to look at the person he nearly toppled over.

_ Oh God. _

Junhee’s eyes shot wide open.

It was _ him. _

"It's okay," the boy said back, looking at Junhee with what were possibly the warmest, brown eyes in existence, "no need to apologise so much." His lips turned up into a small smile, showing off a row of metal braces and perfectly-straight teeth, "I wasn't looking where I was going, anyway."

With that, they parted ways, and Junhee decided that maybe, just maybe, this boy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. 

On a less innocent note, Junhee also decided that he wanted to fuck the living daylights out of him.

***

Junhee rested his head against the bus window and sighed. He thought about calculus, about that test he probably failed, as the bus rolled forward slowly. 

Calculus. How funny was it that one boy could make Junhee look forward to and love that damned class so much.

Shutting his eyes, Junhee let his thoughts wander slightly. A blush found its way onto his cheeks as he remembered the smile he'd gotten from that boy earlier. Junhee had no idea that he had braces and it was weirdly hot.

He realised he'd never kissed someone with braces before.

If he had a 'to-do' list, that would be at the very top of it.

Junhee let a wicked smirk take over his face, imagining how it would feel to let his tongue drag over each individual bracket.

The bus halted to a stop and Junhee grumbled under his breath at the cruel interruption. After mentally cursing out the bus driver for ruining his fantasies, he sighed and settled for staring out the window, defeated, as he failed to pick up where he left off in his mind.

Junhee felt the space next to him dip down slightly, despite the bus being more than half empty. Why the _ fuck _ would someone sit with him?

"Hey, stranger."

A familiar, warm voice filled Junhee's ears, and when he turned to look, he almost choked.

_ Holy shit. _

It was him again.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

Junhee licked the dryness off his lips, "No, no it's fine," he attempted a smile despite his internal panic. 

"Sorry, guess I just helped myself," the boy apologised, "were you saving this for someone?"

Junhee blinked. "No, g-go ahead." 

The boy smiled at Junhee, showing off his braces again, "You're in my calculus class, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Junhee choked out. God, he was making a fool of himself. This stupid, cute boy and his damned braces were enough to send Junhee over the edge.

"I'm Donghun."

_ Donghun. _It was a pretty name, Junhee thought, and he could repeat it over and over again without ever getting tired of it.

"Junhee," he smiled, hoping Donghun would give him another one in return.

He did.

_ Fuck, those braces were really driving him crazy. _

Donghun bit at his lip and looked at Junhee sheepishly, "So, forgive me for being so forward, but I could feel you boring holes into my skull these past few weeks," he said calmly, fingers fidgeting with the zips on his backpack.

A wave of mortification washed through Junhee as Donghun's smile turned mischievous. Damn, was he really that obvious?

Junhee was ready to apologise and promise that he'd never look at him again but before he could open his mouth, Donghun spoke.

"I'm not going to complain, don't worry. I'm just flattered," Donghun chuckled quietly and let his eyes flick over Junhee's nervous face for a few seconds. "Really," he added, almost like a whisper.

That one word went straight to Junhee's head. It echoed in his mind over and over and he briefly wondered how Donghun would sound panting his name like that.

Before Junhee's thoughts went too far, Donghun's soft voice pulled him back to reality.

"So, why do you keep staring at me?" Donghun asked cheekily, revelling in the slight panic that spread over Junhee's features.

"Uh, I guess I, um," Junhee looked at everything _ but _Donghun as he struggled to find a way to answer the questions without coming off as creepy. He looked out the window for a split second, then down at his feet for another before his face started to feel hot and he seriously contemplated jumping out of the bus window.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have cornered you here if I wanted to talk to you," Donghun apologised, noticing how much anguish Junhee was going through. "I guess I can just talk to you in class tomorrow."

"No!" Junhee blurted out, earning an amused smile from Donghun, "I'm just… tired. I'm sorry," he shook his head and fixed his eyes on his lap, "and I just have a bad habit of staring at people, I guess," Junhee offered weakly, mentally scolding himself for thinking of an excuse so stupid and obviously untrue, "and I like your hair colour," he admitted with a small smile. "I wish I could pull it off as well as you, but I think I only look decent with black hair."

"Aw, don't say that. I'm sure you could pull off any colour you want to," Donghun pouted at Junhee and Junhee felt like he was going to explode. "So, is my hair colour the only thing you like about me?" Donghun asked innocently, smiling and batting his eyelashes.

Junhee almost choked as Donghun revealed his braces. _ Since when did he find braces so hot? _

“I like your, um-” Junhee battled with himself in his mind, debating on whether he should admit it or not. What’s the worst that could happen? “-your braces.” He finished, not daring to look Donghun in the eyes.

“My braces?” Donghun was puzzled. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and then raised them in amusement as he noticed Junhee’s tense posture, then his nervous smile, and finally, the pink blush dusting his cheeks. Oh, this was too good.

“Y-Yeah,” Junhee nodded weakly, “they look… n-nice on you,”

Donghun decided to torture Junhee by flashing him another smile. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Uh-huh,” Junhee replied dumbly, trying to tear his gaze away from the metal glinting in Donghun’s mouth. 

“What else do you think about them?” Donghun leaned in and let his voice drop to a whisper, “I have a feeling that there's something else you want to say,” he licked his lips and relished in the fact that his simple action caused Junhee to squirm in his seat. 

_ God. _ Now, Junhee knew how true suffering felt like. Donghun was so close to him and he smelled _ so _good. His breath smelled like bubble gum and Junhee found that funny because... weren’t people with braces not supposed to chew gum? 

“What do you mean?” Junhee played the idiot as he tried to tame his racing thoughts. The seconds passed so slowly and Junhee grew hyper-aware of how close Donghun was to him. If he moved his thigh slightly to the left, they’d be touching, and Junhee really wished he hadn’t realised that, because now, he was struggling to cover the front of his pants with his hands in a way that was inconspicuous. 

Donghun glanced down at Junhee’s fidgeting hands and raised an eyebrow before realisation hit him.

_ Holy shit. Junhee was fucking hard. _

Maybe Donghun had underestimated just how much Junhee liked his braces.

“I think you like them more than you say you do,” Donghun drawled his words out teasingly, hoping to elicit another reaction from an already-suffering Junhee. “I think you find them hot,” he whispered, looking at Junhee with flirty eyes.

Junhee swallowed thickly and seriously wondered if he was dreaming. There was no way in hell this was actually happening.

“Wh-what makes you think that?” Junhee squeaked out. It was a question that didn’t really need an answer, but he decided to ask anyway even though he knew full well what prompted Donghun’s statement. He was already sitting next to his crush with a boner, so getting worse than this was going to be difficult.

“You really want me to say it?” Donghun threatened mildly. He shifted his gaze towards Junhee’s lap briefly just to let him know that he knew.

On top of feeling defeated, Junhee felt embarrassed, the most embarrassed he’d ever felt in all his seventeen years of life, and that was saying a lot. He wished the bus would just explode and put him out of his misery because apparently, it _ was _possible for the situation to get worse. 

Before Junhee could blurt out an apology, he felt a gentle pressure on his left thigh, and suddenly, Donghun was sitting in his lap. 

Now, this was the worst it could have possibly gotten. Junhee knew, without a doubt, that the way Donghun was sitting meant he could feel everything.

Junhee’s face was burning up and his mind went blank; he had no idea how to react or what to do. He was completely frozen and under Donghun’s mercy as the boy shifted in his lap, first forward, then backward, then forward again, and _ oh god. _Junhee squeezed his eyes shut as Donghun continued to grind on him, expertly hitting all the right spots. 

“I hope my braces aren’t the only thing you like about me,” Donghun brushed his lips against the shell of Junhee’s ear and breathed out a teasing chuckle.

Junhee didn’t know how to respond, actually, he couldn’t respond. His hands were anchored to the seat and he didn’t dare open his eyes. Everything was happening too fast and he just wanted to sit here and enjoy it — dream or not.

“You can touch me,” Donghun said quietly, “if you want.” He waited for a nod before taking Junhee’s hands and guiding them up to his waist.

“I-I think,” Junhee’s eyes fluttered open and his breath immediately caught in his throat as he came face-to-face with Donghun. He blinked. Once. Twice. Donghun was still there. Now, Junhee was finally able to come to a conclusion — _ this was real. _

“What do you think, Junhee?” Donghun asked, a smile on his face as he rolled his hips forward. Junhee sucked in a deep breath at the movement and released it in the form of a soft moan. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Damn, Donghun had no idea how good it felt to have someone come undone underneath you.

“P-Please… good, keep it,” Junhee nodded stupidly and mumbled a few more words before realising he wasn’t even making sense. He just really hoped Donghun would notice the neediness in his voice and keep doing what he was doing. Thankfully, Donghun did pick up on it, and he continued to gyrate his hips sensually against Junhee, who was fighting the urge to buck his own hips up in search of more friction.

Donghun pressed his lips to Junhee’s neck, staying still for a few seconds to gauge his reaction before placing a few haphazard kisses against the sensitive skin. Judging by how desperately Junhee arched into every touch, into every bit of contact, Donghun deemed it safe to kick it up a notch and suck a small bruise onto his neck. “You’re feeling real good, aren’t you?” Donghun purred, licking at the small, red mark he’d just made, “and don’t lie, because I can feel it,” he hissed, grinding sharply against Junhee’s erection.

“Mmh-” Junhee whimpered, biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the moans from spilling out. 

To be honest, Junhee had lost track of time, and the only thing he knew now was that he was on a moving bus… and that he was about to come in his pants if Donghun didn’t stop. If there was one thing Junhee was thankful for, it was the fact that actually coming in your pants was just a myth.

“I asked you a question, Junhee,” whispered Donghun, voice low and dangerous, “and I think I deserve an answer.”

Junhee nodded weakly and forced himself to tilt his head up, meeting Donghun’s dark eyes and shiny mouth.

Donghun frowned slightly at Junhee’s response. “Words, please,” he requested calmly, rolling his hips forward as he drank in the sight before him. Black strands plastered against Junhee’s sweaty forehead, lips slightly parted and trembling, eyes fluttering open only to squeeze shut immediately after as Donghun hit the perfect spot.

“Y-Yes, yes, Donghun, _ god_,” Junhee sobbed out, hoping his weepy words were sufficient this time around. Mere moments passed before the friction started to become too much; Junhee desperately fought the urge he had to tighten his grip on Donghun’s waist and shove their bodies together obscenely, “you-you’re going to m-make me, _ oh my god_-” Junhee couldn’t even finish his sentence because his mind went blank. An all-too-familiar warmth filled his abdomen and he began to pant, something that Donghun seemed to find amusing.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Donghun murmured, almost teasingly, as he flashed a red-faced Junhee a huge smile, showing off each shiny bracket perfectly as the sun that snuck in through the bus window hit the metal just right, making it glimmer.

Junhee was completely _ gone_. His stomach went tight and… _ no, there was no way this was happening. _

Leaning in closer, Donghun licked a stripe up the base of Junhee’s neck to his ear, earning a shiver from him and something that resembled a strangled cry of pleasure. “Come on, Junhee,” he drawled out each syllable, just to make Junhee suffer even more. God, he relished in it.

Donghun’s movements were so sensual, so skilled, and Junhee just couldn’t hold it in any longer. Dirty things were being whispered into his ear, furthering his already-uncontrollable arousal, and the _ friction- _

_ -god, the friction. _

It really was unlike anything Junhee had felt before. He whined and whined and bucked his hips up harder, faster each time, desperate for release. 

The cutest, most needy mewls and moans escaped his lips and it would have been the cruelest thing for Donghun to ignore them, so he didn’t, and he responded by grinding down onto Junhee’s erection with fervour.

The feeling in Junhee’s abdomen grew tighter and warmer and he swore he felt so fucking close to coming. He tried to tell himself, in his mind, that it was impossible, but the sensation proved to be too much and he knew he only had a few seconds to react by throwing Donghun off him or-

_ “Fuck-” _

Wetness seeped through Donghun’s pants and he knew exactly what just happened. He felt Junhee shudder under him, whimper for a split second, and then sob his name.

Junhee babbled out a few incoherent words, something along the lines of _ ‘Please, Donghun, more,” _as he tightened his grip on Donghun’s waist, determined to ride out the rest of his orgasm with Donghun as close to him as possible.

Their foreheads fell together gently as Junhee tried to steady his breathing. Despite the conclusion he thought he came to before, he was still in denial. There was no way this was real. It had to be a dream; the best fucking dream Junhee had ever had and the only one he never wanted to wake up from. He remained still for several moments, mind cloudy and judgement hazy as he waited for everything to become clear again. He looked up at Donghun and reached a finger out, placing it on the boy’s bottom lip and dragging it down to reveal that damned row of metal that he found so irresistibly hot.

So, that meant-

The bus rolled to a stop and Donghun removed himself from Junhee’s lap, bending down slightly to retrieve his neglected backpack from the dirty bus floor which had slid forward during the course of their fling.

“Well, this is me,” Donghun announced, slinging the strap of his backpack over his right shoulder, “you should sit next to me in class tomorrow.” He winked and shot Junhee a shiny smile before turning on his heel and disappearing off the bus.

Junhee sat there, an oversensitive, sticky mess, for several minutes with his mouth agape, completely dumbfounded at what had just happened. 

***

So it wasn’t a dream.

And it was _ definitely _not a myth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to make this into a short series


End file.
